There are thousands of products to assist a user in cleaning up a surface area, including brooms, dustpans, scrapers, mops, etc. . . . These devices are geared, though, to adult users, and not to children who possess less manual dexterity and smaller hands. Traditional cleaning devices usually require the user to grasp a cylindrical, stick handle which places the weight and control of the device primarily on the user's fingers and wrist. This may prove difficult for children, and for users with a medical condition that inhibits the closing of their palms or the rotation of their wrist, such as arthritic patients.
There is a need within the industry for a device to assist people in picking up small items quickly, especially children picking up small toys, and individuals who have difficultly using their hands and/or wrists.